


Shot Straight through the Heart

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood imagination and heart wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Straight through the Heart

“What?” Bass demands, watching Charlie’s lips curl in amusement as she reverently brushes off the dust of an old battered copy of _The Hobbit_.

Charlie hesitates, then admits: “I used to imagine you as Smaug, hoarding food, weapons and gold.”

“Really?” Bass roars with laughter. “You must’ve been Bard the Bowman, then, the one who found my weak spot and ended me?”

Charlie looks away, her cheeks warming up just a shade, confirming his speculation. She scowls. “Lucky you that I failed, then.”

“No, Charlotte,” Bass shakes his head, sobering up, “You didn’t. You shot me straight through the heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? My muse was temporarily resurrected and I wrote Charm again. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
